Keith Carney
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Providence, RI, USA | draft = 76th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1991 }} Keith Edward Carney (born February 3, 1970 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an American retired professional ice hockey defenceman He last played for the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL) in the 2007–08 season and will not be back for a third season with the team. Playing career Keith Carney was drafted 76th overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft by the Buffalo Sabres, after attending the prestigious Mount Saint Charles Academy. On March 8, 1992, Keith made his NHL debut in a match against the New York Islanders. Two weeks later on March 22, he scored his first goal in the NHL against the Chicago Blackhawks. After playing 14 games that rookie season, he then played 30 games at the NHL level the following campaign. He was traded from Chicago to the Phoenix Coyotes in 1998 for Chad Kilger and Jayson More. In the summer of 2001, Keith was traded by Phoenix to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for a 2nd round pick in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. On March 9, 2006, he was traded to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for a second round draft pick and defencemen Brett Skinner. On July 1, 2006, he signed a 2 year, $4.2 million contract with the Minnesota Wild. In his 2006/2007 regular season with the Minnesota Wild, he set a Minnesota Wild franchise record in Plus/minus finishing the season with a +22. On February 24, 2008, Keith Carney played in his 1,000th NHL game, becoming only the 29th American (14th active defenceman at the time, and since the conclusion of the 2007/2008 NHL season) to accomplish this honor. On April 11, 2008, in game 2 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals against the Colorado Avalanche, playing with the Minnesota Wild, he became the oldest defenseman to score an overtime goal in NHL playoffs history at 38 years of age. On November 11, 2008, Keith Carney retired after 17 years in the NHL. Keith and his family live in Paradise Valley, Arizona. On January 15 , 2009, Carney signed a playoffs contract with Swiss National League club SC Bern. He retired at the end of that season. Awards and International play * 1988–89: HE All-Rookie Team * 1989–90: HE Second All-Star Team * 1989–90: NCAA East Second All-American Team * 1990–91: HE First All-Star Team * 1990–91: NCAA East First All-Star Team *Played for the Team USA during the 1998 Winter Olympics. Career statistics External links * Official Player Page Career Stats * Official Player5 Page Bio * * Category:1998 Olympian Category:Born in 1970 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:SC Bern players Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Retired in 2009